


Pity

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jev sees someone in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Your go!"

Slamming her pint glass down on the bar with more force than was really necessary Harry took the pool cue from her colleague's hand and prepared to break off.

"Check out the tits on that..."

Rolling her eyes Harry sighed and took her shot, ignoring the fact that her Torro Rosso colleagues had mostly lost focus on their pool tournament and were concentrating on the two girls on the next table. As she waited for Paul to take his shot she could only laugh internally at the predictability of their behaviour. Two girls in small skirts and even smaller tops, tottering on high heels and giggling after two many sickly-sweet alcopops. 

"I'm calling it a night!" Giving up the tournament as a bad job she grabbed her jacket and made for the door. 

"I'm walking you to the hotel. It's dark and late, not safe for a young lady to be walking around on her own," Ed's voice was distinctive and Harry smiled.

Turning on her heel she opened her mouth to reply to his words, but firmly clamped them shut as he and a scantily clad, giggling, woman of around 19 stumbled towards her. Pressing her back against the wall as they past Harry shook her head to scold herself as she walked towards her room. She'd always been seen as 'one of the lads' so she wasn't entirely sure why it smarted a little that complete strangers were seen as needing protecting by her friends and colleague, but she wasn't. She decided to do the predictably female thing and blame the time of the month. Better that than to actually give a shit.

***

Handing her the pile of clothing Paul's face showed a hint of nerves, "It's what the boss wants, sorry mate."

"I'm a mechanic, I don't do hospitality!"

"Look this food poisoning has wiped out half of the team, it's all hands on deck."

Holding up the short, no extremely short, skirt she fumed back at him, "Yeah well why do my hands have to be half naked?"

 

Walking into the room the knot in Harry's stomach was growing bigger by the second. Perhaps she should have just worn the skirt, but she hadn't worn a skirt since she was 13. Not a day, or age, she wished to be reminded of so if hospitality didn't want her in her smart knee length shorts then they could find someone else.

"So Harriet...."

"Harry," Flashing a smile she ignored the flash of annoyance on her temporary bosses face.

"Harriet hospitality is not like other areas of the team. The brand and its image is everything and this is where we paint the pictures in people's brains."

Stifling a giggle at the idea of peeling back the scalps of the rich-boy bankers and dolly-girl bimbos that frequented the hospitality area and stabbing a paintbrush into their brains she nodded sagely, pretending to be desperately interested in Charmaine's words.

"Jean-Eric!" Charmaine had one of those voices that was as loud as it was shrill. 

"How long is this going to last?" Jean-Eric's voice was riddled with boredom and his desire to escape the hospitality even matched, if not surpassed, Harry's."

"It lasts as long as it lasts. Now Harriet this is Jean-Eric..."

"Jev."

"Harry," Jev's mouth turned up slightly at the corners as Charmaine's botoxed forehead managed to frown in annoyance and Harry had to look at her feet not to laugh.

"Harriet your job today will be to ensure that Jean-Eric here visits each table. There are goodie bags for all of the guests, do not forget to fill them and give them out.... Jean-Eric everything is signed already, but there is a stack of cards there as you know how people like to see you boys sign. The waiters will be around will drinks so make sure your guests know there is a choice of red wine, white wine, champagne, Pimm's, beer, lager, cider, orange juice, apple juice, grapefruit juice, tomato juice...."

"My blood, Dan's blood..."

Harry managed to turn her laugh into a cough as Charmaine shot Jev the dirtiest of looks, "These people are important Jean-Eric. They are big investors.... Also still water and sparkling water and of course the Red Bull drinks range."

"Of course," Charmaine shot them both a dirty look at their perfectly in sync timed sarcasm before curtly warning them that she'd be watching them before turning on her heel and heading towards the ever smiling Dan and his far too smiley assistant for the day.

Leaning against the railing Jev used his sunglasses to disguise his eyes trailing down Harry's body. Normally she was wrapped up in a race suit in the garage, the endless layers giving her the same Michelin man figure that they all got. The close cut shirt showed that she actually had a pretty decent figure and if she just pulled some hair down from the bun that she always wore to frame her face she'd probably be quite decent looking.

Sighing deeply Harry shook her head and rolled her eyes at his creeping eyes, "Fucking typical."

Walking away to sort the goodie bags Harry was sorely tempted to set a countdown on her phone. It would be four hours and forty-five minutes until she could escape from the hospitality hellhole. As she began to chuck the caps, autograph cards and the short, amusingly short, history of Torro Rosso brochure into the bags she thought about all the things you could do and achieve in four hours and forty-five long minutes. 

Two full Formula One Races. One race, quali and a bit of practise. Repair substantial damage from a crash. Four football matches, including half times. Run a marathon, well obviously not personally but a reasonably fit amateur could do so. Travel from London to Glasgow on the high speed train or a round trip from London to Paris on Eurostar. In short, as she angrily stuffed yet another cap in another bag, she thought you could do much more useful things in four hours and forty-five minutes than put signed shit in paper bags for rich people to show off to their friends.

***

"Watch this guy, he's a letch."

Jev's lilting accent broke Harry's daydream as the first of their tables was seated by Charmaine while they waited for her 'discrete' wave as their signal to casually wander over.

"Aren't they all?"

"Ah, Little Miss Quiet does have a voice," Still hidden behind his sunglasses Jev smiled at Harry's rolling eyes, "You may be correct, but this one is bad. Although you have shorts so not so easy to slip the hand, you know."

Thankfully for Harry she was saved Jev's pathetic attempt at playing the nice guy by one of the bimbo blond's in attendance being suddenly desperate for a photo with the guy she'd been sat three feet from for twenty minutes once she realised he was a driver. With the camera pushed in her hand Harry sighed behind the lens as the predictable foreplay between female bimbo and male tart began in earnest.

"Can we meet Vettel?"

By the tenth time she'd been asked this question Harry was ready to kill one of the guests, by the fifteenth time she wanted to drag Vettel down to the hospitality suite and by the fortieth she just wanted to kill Vettel so she didn't have to hear his name again. 

"If you want to meet Vettel you pay Red Bull prices," Harry's voice was so quiet it wasn't audible to anyone other than Jev stood next to her.

"Pardon?"

"I said unfortunately Sebastian is tied up in meetings at the moment, but there are some signed autograph cards in your Energy Station Guest Gift Bag," Painting on her fake smile Harry really wished she could grab one of the alcoholic drinks from the trays being carried around.

***

"Would you like to have a drink?"

Tidying away the goodie bags Harry picked up an autograph card and put on a high pitched voice, "Will you introduce me to Sebastian?"

Laughing at her mimicking one particularly annoying guest Jev laughed heartily before making his voice deep to mimic another, "Only if you bring your extraordinarily blue eyes to visit my yacht."

"Ooohh can I? Can I?"

"Can you what?"

Harry stopped laughing and put the autograph card back in the bag feeling a bit like a kid being caught out doing something naughty as Dan's voice appeared behind her, "Nothing."

"So, drink?"

"Ooh yeah, where we going? I'll ring the lads."

As Dan walked away to call the lads Jev smiled at Harry, "So?"

"I'll see who is going first."

"My company not good enough for you?" Jev's flirty tone made Harry bristle. He was a well known ladies man in the paddock and she didn't intend to become another of his notches.

"I have to go."

Watching Harry walk out of the Energy Station Jev could only wonder about Harry. He knew her from the garage, but she wasn't one of the team he knew well. Heading for the bar with the crowd Dan had assembled he smiled as he spotted her chatting to Paul and Ed. He didn't get the chance to speak to her much, she stuck mostly to the mechanics she know best, but he did get to know a little more about her.

***

With sunglasses protecting her eyes from the unnecessarily bright sun Harry almost cried when Paul informed her she was in hospitality again. All she wanted to do was put on her headphones and lose herself in the race as she always did.

Infuriatingly even more of the team had gone down with food poisoning so not only did she have to care for guests in to watch the race, but she actually had to pour the drinks they were requesting. 

"When do we get to meet the drivers?"

Harry forced a smile when the brunette who'd probably had to oil her body to slide into the dress she was wearing asked her question for the tenth time, "They are out on track at the moment, but they'll be in here afterwards."

"I can't wait to meet Jev, he's gorgeous."

For some reason Harry had to fight the urge to hiss 'Jean-Eric' at her. It felt wrong, like an invasion of personal space somehow, for a complete stranger to shorten the Frenchman's name like that. By the time the drivers arrived after the race Harry's temper was well and truly frayed. 

"No yacht man today?"

Harry couldn't resist smiling at Jev's teasing tone, "No, I'm heartbroken."

Laughing Jev noticed that when Harry genuinely smiled her eyes almost sparkled. Catching himself quickly before he said something stupid he sighed, "Right, who have I got."

"Betty Boop over there has been waiting for you all day."

As if right on cue the brunette spotted him and started to giggle making Jev groan. He turned to Harry as he walked towards the table with a mock serious look on his face, "Will it combust if I talk about the global economical crisis do you think?"

Turning around with a wink Jev smiled as he heard Harry frantically cough to hide her laughter.

***

"Thank fuck for that."

Leaning over the bar Harry chucked the last of the goodie bags onto the floor out of the way as security 'escorted' the last of the guests out of the doors. She jumped as two strong hands clamped onto her shoulders.

"You carry all of your tension in your shoulders."

As Jev's fingers began to do, well something, to the knots in her shoulders Harry couldn't help but groan, "Really?"

"My physio would go mad with you. You've got a big knot right here..."

Harry audibly moaned as Jev's nimble fingers found a spot on her neck that she hadn't realised was so tense. She could feel the heat from Jev's body pressing behind her and for a moment they both froze as Dan's cheery voice cut through the silence.

"Hey Jev we're going to the pub.....ooh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!"

"You're not interrupting," Harry's quick defence simply made Dan laugh.

"Come to the pub with us?" Jev's voice wasn't pleading, but it had a hopeful tone to it.

"I'm not really dressed for it."

"Bollocks, you look fine. Come on, my best finish of the season needs to be celebrated."

"Go on then."

Walking out the door Harry laughed as Dan jumped up onto Jev's back and pretended to ride him like a horse. Sometimes working in F1 was like working with children, but she wouldn't change it.

***

"If you had to choose between Alex from Lotus and Daisy from Ferrari who would you choose? I'd choose Daisy.... Ooh.... I'd definitely give her one. Or several..." Chuckling with dirty laughter Dan turned to Jev with a devious look in his eyes, "What about you Jeeeeeeeeennnn-Eric? Who is on your radar at the momento?"

"No-one is."

"Reeeeeally?"

"Yes really," By coincidence Jev's eyes scanned across the room to where Harry was whipping Paul's ass at pool, something that Dan was never going to miss.

"No way!"

"What?" Ed, half cut, thought he'd missed something by Dan's outburst.

"Harry?"

"What about Harry?" Ed was completely lost, but Dan simply ignored him.

"Harry? Really Jev Harry?"

"No not Harry, but what would be wrong if it was?"

"Because she's......she's....well she's Harry!"

"What does that mean? She's pretty, she's smart and funny....."

"Buuuuuut she's Harry! Jev wants to shag Harry."

"Obviously I do not want to shag Harry...."

Jev's voice trailed away as the denim jacket that had been laid on the sofa next to him was suddenly pulled away. Closing his eyes in a light sigh he could have kicked himself, "Harry, I..."

"Night all!" Harry's voice sounded plausibly normal, but Jev could see the fact that her smile most definitely wasn't reaching her eyes as she headed for the door.

"Harry, wait!"

 

Thankfully the walk back to the hotel was a short one so Jev didn't have the opportunity to catch up with Harry until he just managed to dive into the lift as the door closed.

"You walk fast," Running his hand through his hair Jev smiled, be he wasn't surprised when Harry's tone was curt.

"There was a random bloke chasing me, most people would walk fast in those circumstances."

"Look, what I said to Dan....."

"I don't care."

"If you let me explain..."

"There is nothing to explain."

"Yes, yes there is. Dan was doing this stupid game where he picked two people...." As the door pinged open Harry was off again, but this time Jev was right on her heels, "He wanted me to say..."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Know. Jev," Fumbling with her keycard Harry jumped like she'd been scalded when Jev's hand caught hers making her hiss, "Don't touch me."

Opening the door for her, but stopping her closing it with his foot Jev caught her wrist, "It was Dan's stupid game and when he mentioned you...."

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that you lot play those stupid, vulgar games in the first place, the fact that the idea of sleeping with me is such a fucking horrific idea or the fact that you are actually stood here trying to defend your pathetic game."

"It's not."

"It's not what? Please take your foot out of my door."

"It's not such a horrific idea," Jev's voice was quieter and Harry froze before looking up at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh Jev, you do say the nicest things....... Do you have any idea what it's like to hear you lot? Do you? It's bad enough that the press and the fans do it, but you lot as well? Can you imagine if every single time you heard your name mentioned it was people laughing at the idea of you being a driver? Or if everytime they spoke about you it was like you'd be the very last choice they'd ever, ever make. Can you Jev?"

"Harry, I'm....."

"I didn't think for one single second that someone like you would be interested in someone like me, but just once...." Harry's voice dropped low as it threatened to crack, "Just one time it would be nice if someone didn't find the idea so horrific or hysterical."

As Jev's lips crashed down on hers Harry whimpered. Pressed against the door she could feel the duel sensations of the cold, hard wood against the back of her head and Jev's warm, soft lips against hers. One of Jev's hands, cold from the night air, slipped around Harry's neck and pulled her tighter to him, smiling against her as she moaned lightly when his tongue brushed her bottom lip. Pressing her own hands against his taut chest Harry's head spun as she lost herself in the smell of Jev, sweet aftershave mixed with his musky masculine scent combined with petrol and rubber and the taste of the ..... he'd been drinking on his tongue which was now dancing around her mouth.

Staggering back against the corridor wall Jev's hand flew up to his face. The stinging from Harry's harsh slap radiating along his jaw and up his cheek. He could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth from where he nipped his own tongue as his head rocked back against the wall. As he regained his composure he looked up to find Harry, back pressed against the wall, a solo tear running down her cheek and her eyes full of a combination of hurt and fury.

"What's this Jev?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper, "A pity fuck?... No, part of your game most likely? What is it tonight then? Bag a minger? Pull a freak? Tell me? Where do I fit in your game?"

"No I...."

Jev wasn't overly surprised when he found himself talking to a slammed shut door. Leaning against it in the hope that perhaps Harry was stood only on the other side he shrugged, "I just actually did want to shag you....."

After waiting a few minutes to see if the closed door would reopen Jev took the hint and decided to leave. After bidding goodnight to the pine panel he walked along the corridor to get the lift to his own room thinking about the harsh words that had tumbled from Harry in her rant and wondering if he'd ever get anywhere near the defensive mechanic who'd captured his imagination again.


	2. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hospitality woes for Harry, but can JEV cheer her up?

Back to back races were something that Harry loved. Cars and racing were her life and the buzz of race weekend always took at least two days to calm inside her belly, so in back-to-backs she stayed high on that buzz straight through. In the back of the garage, still in the process of being set up, she worked methodically. Stripping out the pieces of the used gearbox Harry meticulously inspected the parts and replaced any made of rubber or which looked imperfect in any way. Unaware of two impressed eyes watching her she bit on her bottom lip as she put it all together, shining the parts as she went, ready for its next challenge.

Harry was five-years-old the first time she went to a formula one race. Perched on her father's shoulders, her ears covered by fluffy ear muffs and stuffed with cotton wool, she watched with the excitement that only a child can conjure as the brightly painted cars raced by. Whilst other children were enthralled simply by the racing and the overtakes, and those too young to know any better by the crashes, Harry was desperate to know about the cars. By the time she was ten her beloved red go-kart had been taken apart more times than most F1 cars as she taught herself about the inner workings of all of its parts.

Racing was interwoven with Harry's daily life. Her divorcing parents argued over everything and Harry's escape was the garden, or garage in the rain, to tinker some more with her kart. In time 'that bloody kart' became something for her parents to argue over when they had run out of other things. Harry lived for the weekends when she bid her mother goodbye and spent time with her father. If they were not at a race track watching - they watched anything single seaters, bikes, DTM, tractors - then they were finding a hill to test the latest modification to Harry's kart. The injuries infuriated Harry's mother, but to Harry the broken wrist, busted knee and endless bruises were worth everything if she shaved another fraction off of her time.

With the gearboxes finished and ready to go Harry made her way for lunch. One of the best bits about working in F1 was the fact that you were surrounded by people all the time. A person was never alone, but that wasn't the same as never being lonely. Forking through the pasta she was struck by the fact that for the first time, possibly ever, she really didn't want to be there.

Being a girl in a male profession meant that Harry had heard every joke, every sexist comment and been 'jokingly' asked to make the tea or do the ironing numerous times by colleagues each thinking they were funnier than the last. She'd been overlooked for jobs or promotions due to the expectation that she'd be no good, or insultingly because they assumed she was too stupid to use contraception and would soon get pregnant because obviously being a woman surrounded by so many irresistible men she was having so much sex it was a surprise she didn't have bed sores...

Her daydream was interrupted by the scraping of a chair on the floor next to her as someone sat next to her. Looking up as they, noisly, put their tray down on the table she was equally surprised and unsurprised to see Jev's smiling, though slightly nervous, face looking back at her.

"Hey."

"Jev."

Forking up a mouthful of pasta Jev realised he wasn't entirely sure what he should say for the best. He still wasn't entirely sure either how he'd screwed up quite so much or why it bothered him so, "Macaroni is nice."

Harry couldn't stop the sarcastic laugh that came out of her mouth, "Wonderful."

"Look Harry I...."

"Please don't."

"I want to explain."

Harry could only wonder why her brain was choosing these moments to realise how sweet Jev's accent was. The softly lilting way he spoke in English, making tiny odd grammatical mistakes was just.... "There's no need," Pulling her shutters firmly back down she went back to her food.

"I know you think it was just about the game..."

"Jev," Harry's eyes darted around the room, panicking that someone may overhear. She'd seen many a woman lose the sliver of respect they'd worked hard to build up when they were rumoured, correctly or otherwise, to be involved with a driver.

"It wasn't," Jev wasn't stupid. He'd spotted Harry's frantic eyes and he understood. She wasn't one of the PR girls desperate to be noticed or one of the hospitality staff eager for a husband and an easy life. She was as driven and determined as any of her male colleagues, "It really wasn't.... You just sounded so down on yourself and I wanted you to know that it was not a horrible idea. I think you are..."

Throwing down her fork Harry hissed as she stood up, "I do not need a glorified go-kart driver taking pity on me to feel better about myself thank you very much."

***

"Happy third place to meeeeeee, happy third place to me! Happythirdplaceto.... MEEEEEEEEEEE...... Happy fucking podium to me!"

The team were in a discrete bar hired out by Franz to celebrate the team's best ever finish. Dan had graced the podium for the first time and Jev was just one place behind him. The entire team was buzzing, everything had gone well for the whole weekend and it was an excellent result achieved on the basis of many months of long nights and hard work.

"Here's tooooo...." Everyone laughed as Dan's brow furrowed as he tried to think of another person or department that he hadn't toasted yet, "..... Pirelli!"

Everyone hooted with laughter as they downed whatever concoction they had in their hands. The latest Pirelli drama had suited STR marvellously. Whilst Ferrari, Lotus and even their big brothers at Red Bull struggled on the newest compound Dan and Jev found that it complimented their cars and styles perfectly.

Harry simply ignored the two hands resting on her hips when she was on the dance floor. She'd had more Jack and coke than was ever likely to be sensible and was lost in the rapid beat of the music. Swaying her hips she froze, however, when she recognised the scent emitting from the body pressed behind her, it was distinctively Jev.

"Do not stop," Jev's words were basically breathed across her ear, the heat making her skin tingle.

As the music continued to play and the team around them got drunker Harry and Jev danced. Each song pushing, or pulling, them ever closer until he could feel her back touching his chest and her hair was tickling under his chin. Not to mention the swell of her arse brushing against the fabric of his jeans which in turn brushed again him...

Harry didn't smell like other women Jev danced with. There was no bitter tang of fake tan or the over sweetened scent of tea tree shampoo mixed with coconut body wash and strong floral fragrant perfume. She had a simple smell, pine body wash combined the lasting scent of rubber and fuel that they all had embedded in their pores.

Sliding his hands from her hips Jev pulled her tighter still against him by splaying his fingers across her stomach, "Sshh."

Harry tensed as his fingers pressed into the soft flesh of her tummy, his calming sounds only working so far. As she kept her hips moving she couldn't help panic about the fact he was feeling that she didn't have the flat stomach the girls that launched themselves at him always had. She laughed as he swiped a shot from a passing tray and instead of knocking it back himself he held it at her lips until she tilted her head back enough for him to pour down her throat. Reassured by the friendly smile and alcoholic haze she turned in his arms and their moving to the beat continued unabated.

 

"We shouldn't..."

Harry's words were only just audible as they were whispered straight into Jev's ear as he backed her into the corner of the dark bar. Jev murmured his agreement into her skin, but he didn't stop laying light kisses along her neck. Harry's hands were press flat against the wall at her sides, she knew she should lift one and lay it flat on Jev's chest to push him away, but she didn't trust herself not to fist it in his shirt and haul him closer.

Harry's whimper as Jev mouthed along her jaw went straight to his groin and he couldn't resist rolling his hips against hers to show the impact she was having on him. Running his tongue along her bottom lip he smiled as another whimper escaped her, his mind wondering what other wanton noises he'd be able to draw from her before the night was through. 

Pulling back until their foreheads were resting together, eyes locked, and Harry unable to move because Jev's hands were against the wall either side of her head and the weight of his body pressing against hers, Jev smirked dirtily.

"Harriet," Harry hated her name, but in that moment she decided that Jev could call her that in his accent anytime, "This glorified go-kart driver really wants shag you...."

Laughing lightly she peeled her hands from the wall and fisted them into Jev's shirt and pulled him into a hard and bruising kiss that left them both gasping for air. Thankfully Dan's version of Waltzing Matilda had enough of the attention of the team members still conscious that their rushed departure wasn't spotted.

***

Harry groaned as opening her eyes a sliver coincided with a shooting pain through her head, and groaned again as she discovered moving her head intensified that pain. Her mouth was dry and her lips sore and swollen as if she'd been stung by a wasp or.... A wave of shame washed across her as she realised that there was no wasp. There was just Jev. It was Jev who'd nipped her lips to tease and who'd kissed her so hard she felt like he was trying to push inside her head. It was Jev who'd peeled off her clothes and thrown them to the random spots around the room where they still lay. Cringing she moved slightly and the heat of someone else's skin touching her leg confirmed that Jev, Jev who'd pinned her down and launched his tongue on what could only be described as a mission between her legs until she begged him to make her come, was most definitely in her bed, in the bed that he'd pulled her onto his lap and she'd......, god that Jev was still asleep next to her.

Pulling the cover tighter to her, in a weak bid to claw back some dignity, she jumped when Jev suddenly spoke, his voice still soft and his accent still lilting, "Don't do that."

"Not doing anything," Harry's voice was an unintentional high pitched squeak as she felt Jev's warm breath ghosting across her neck as she tried to speak.

"You are.... I can feel you cringing, regretting everything already."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Harry's breath hitched as Jev's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her, extremely naked, body against his, also naked, body, "and you shouldn't because I don't."

"It's just that I normally..mmmm," Harry's voice trailed off as Jev's warm, but slightly rough tongue flicked across a red mark he'd nipped into her shoulder the night before. She shuddered lightly as she remembered the pleasurable pain of his teeth biting into her as he pushed into her from behind, trying to stifle his own wanton moans.

"Normally jumped up go-kart drivers don't do it for you?" Harry would have protested if it hadn't been for the fact that Jev's nimble fingers slipped down between her legs and began to skilfully manipulate her clit.

"Glorified," Harry's voice was merely a gasp as one of his fingers trailed slower and pushed into her slowly, "I called you glorified, not jumped up."

Laughing lightly Jev shifted until he'd moved enough to try and capture Harry's mouth with his own, but she turned away still panting at his fingers work, "I've got morning breath Jev."

"Stop worrying so much," Jev mouthed along her jaw still working her with his fingers.

"I just...."

"Harry..." Taking her hand in his he pressed her hand against his hardness, "This is you, because of you so stop fucking worrying."

This time when Jev tilted Harry's head up and caught her lips with his she didn't pull away. Instead she simply moaned giving Jev the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. With her hand wrapped around him and his fingers picking up their thrusting pace it wasn't long before the nights activities culminated in an early morning climax for them both. 

***

Having dragged themselves out of bed, and Jev back to his own room while Harry showered, she found herself looking at the brunch offerings with a heavy, threatening lump in her stomach. Forcing down a cup of tea she hoped that it would settle her enough to actually eat something. Each time she moved something hurt, well not hurt exactly, but something felt. Her hips had small bruises in the shape of fingertips and her nipples felt as if they'd been toyed with for hours, probably because they had. The nipped red marks on her shoulder, collarbone, hip and on the inside of her thigh didn't hurt unless she pressed on them, something she kept finding herself doing. She didn't even want to think about the other places she was tender due to their seemingly endless activities.

"I think I'm going to die...."

As a curly-haired head slumped down on the table next to her Harry could only laugh, "Morning Dan!"

"No so loud," His voice was a painful groan, "I think someone spiked my drink."

Harry laughed, and then laughed again at Dan's wince, "I think quantity may have been a bigger issue than ingredients mate."

"Morning!" Jev's smile was...god she had to stop doing that, Jev's smile was just Jev, it wasn't dreamy or anything else,...wide as he sat down next to his team mate making as much noise as possible.

"Stop torturing me you evil French fucker."

As Jev and Harry both laughed too loudly for his delicate head Dan flipped them both the finger before dragging himself to a sofa in the corner and pleading with a waitress to bring him a very strong coffee. 

"Someone had too much to drink last night," Jev chuckled as he watched Dan put his fingers in his ears as a crowd of mechanics, better able to handle the drink, arrived noisily in the room.

"I think we all did."

"Oh I disagree. I think some people had just the right amount."

As the ate their breakfasts in silence Jev wondered, silently of course, how Harry had managed to hide herself from everyone for so long. She'd worked on the team for a number of years and despite being, well her, she'd managed to blend into the background. The girls in PR and hospitality getting most of the attention and there was some sort of irony in the fact that it took her working in hospitality before he noticed her. He surmised that that probably said more about him, and them, than it did Harry.

"I know I'm probably not your usual type, but...."

Jev stopped mid-sentence as Harry burst out laughing. Clamping her hand over her mouth she shook her head, "Sorry Jev. Sorry."

"What is funny?"

"Well, it's just. Surely it should be me saying that?"

"Why so?"

"Erm, because I'm.....well....me. And you are.... well you."

Tilting his chin Jev nodded in mock understanding, "Ah of course because I am me and you are you.... All is crystal clear now."

Sorry," Harry laughed lightly, "I just mean that I'm not exactly classic F1 driver pulling material. Anyway you don't have to say any of this. It was a drunk one-off, you don't have to..."

"Stop doing that," Jev was cross, even though he was keeping his voice quiet because they were surrounded by people he managed to sound mad, "Yes it was probably a drunk one-off, but not because you are not worthy or some such shit. You would have to be crazy for someone to have a work romance and I, well I somehow have prove my worth before Marko decides to get rid of me."

"He wouldn't do that, you are just as good as Dan."

Sighing deeply Jev shook his head, "Marko doesn't think so and you know how influential he is..... Anyway you are getting us away from the issue in hand."

Looking at her hand then flicking her eyes back to Jev Harry's cheeks turned pink as she remembered him pressing her hand against him and the noises he made when she wrapped her fingers around him...

"Dirty girl...." Jev's voice was jokey and teasing and he smiled beautifully when she laughed, "Don't think the fact I'm not falling at my feet to make you my girlfriend is because I wouldn't like you to be..... I'm in no place to have a girlfriend, and I like you too much to screw you around when I know how the bosses would react if they knew."

Harry's face froze as her blood ran cold at the realisation of Jev's words. In the haze of alcohol and lust she'd completely forgotten about the reaction the likes of Marko would have if they knew. Especially as she primarily worked on Dan's car most of the time, any mistakes could be seen as deliberate if they thought she was favouring....

"Harry...." Pulling her out of her trance Jev smiled softly, "They don't know. If they knew one of them would have said something by now. Only you and I know, well maybe whoever was next door will know you were with someone, but not who with. They don't need to know. Not because I regret it or I'm embarrassed or you are not my type, but because they don't need to know."

Nodding Harry didn't really know what to say, "You are as good as Dan. In the car I mean, you are as good as Dan in the car."

Laughing heartily Jev shook his head, "Friends?"

"I'd like that."

As Jev stood up he leaned into Harry's ear and whispered as he appeared to gather things onto his tray to the rest of the room, "Although if you are ever drunk and in the need of a glorified go-kart driver....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I still haven't decided if I should write more of Harry & JEV, so you never know there may be more from them later!


	3. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disappointing time in Monza, will Singapore be any better for Jev and Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to extend the adventures of Jev & Harry. This chapter is long. And explicit.

Singapore was the highlight of Harry's season. Something about the buzz of staying on European time when the city around you was 7 hours ahead just filled her with joy. She loved riding the Flyer, which stayed open 24 hours, in the middle of the night. The view of the city, all lit up, but asleep except for the buzz of activity under the bright lights of the paddock.

Monza hadn't been a great success for either Jev or Harry. The confirmation that Daniel had been chosen to replace Mark hadn't been a surprise, but it had still stung. He kept his well-known smile on his face and he said all of the right words. As a friend the words he spoke were true; he was pleased for Daniel and he did hope that it worked out well for him, but as the other person who should have been in high contention for the seat he was, if he was honest, gutted. He had known since he'd been told that he wasn't needed for the Young Driver Test that he wasn't really in contention and he knew that Daniel did have that tiny but of extra experience, but in his mind he should have been in contention. Lots of people would tell him for years to come that if it hadn't been Kimi and Daniel who were in contention it would have been him and Daniel, but there was still a small, but definite, dent in his confidence and his pride. Retirement at Monza didn't help that at all.

For Harry it had been a disaster for entirely different reasons. There was a guy, wasn't there always when it came to nightmares? He was called Leon and Leon worked in hospitality for Mercedes. Being out of the garage for a couple of races had made her busy at different times and she'd met some different people. Leon was an attractive man, tall and dark with chocolate brown eyes that you could easily drown in when he looked at you. More than that he was funny, funnier than a German should be (Harry often wondered if the German stereotype was wrong or if German's in F1 were just unusual) and for some reason he'd made a beeline for Harry. 

After long moments of flattery and some cheeky, flirty persuasion Harry found herself in a bar in Monza. For reasons she wasn't entirely sure of herself when Leon had asked her out for a drink for the fifth time she'd said yes. So clad in a sparkly black top that felt altogether too flimsy for the amount of money it'd cost and nicely fitted, but not-too-tight jeans she was perched on a bar stool sipping a Mojito making small talk with someone who'd turned out to be really quite boring.

"Do you guys at Red Bull follow the Packham plan for set up then?"

Smiling to hide the bristle she laughed, "I don't work for Red Bull so I have no idea of what they do."

Waving his hand dismissively Leon quirked his head, "Red Bull, STR, it's all the same at the end of the day."

"It's actually not."

"Come on gorgeous, we all know it and you know you can trust me."

As Leon's fingers rubbed across the back of her hand instead of feeling sexy or sultry, as she was sure he meant it too, Harry felt as if someone had taken a brillo pad to the back of her hand, "I don't talk about work after hours."

The rest of the date was a disaster. Leon gave up on subtlety and as Harry bent to get into the taxi his palm firmly groped her backside. Despite shuffling as close to the window as possible, and telling him she wasn't interested, she had to endure his breath on her neck and face for the journey back to the motorhomes. At the door of the motorhome it took both hands to push him away as his tongue slabbered in the general direction of her mouth.

"Good night Leon."

Huffing loudly, "I bought you dinner!"

With a look of incredulity Harry's voice was razor sharp, "Oooh so you did! I do apologise," Throwing her hands out to the side, "Come on then, what is the average payback for a two course meal? Hmm? A slobbering kiss and what? A quick grope of tit? You've already copped a feel of my arse so that's knocked off the bill already."

Stepping back Leon shook his head at her as he walked away, "Frigid bitch."

***

His body was telling himit was 8pm despite the big digital clock at the end of the paddock declaring it to be 3am. One of the ways that Singapore was different was that if you took a stroll along after the sessions you'd find drivers and team personnel milling around. They'd sit together, usually in groups with matching shirts, having a laugh and a joke. Knowing that there were few places to go because of the bizarre time set up.

It was whilst walking along the paddock with a cold drink in his hand that Jev overhead the conversation. It was the usual kind you heard, a lad bragging to other lads about his conquests. Apparently this lad had thought he'd met a nice girl and ended up practically fighting her off in the taxi and on the doorstep. She was so eager he hadn't "nailed" her because her actions screamed bunny boiler.

"I can't place her. I don't really know the STR hospitality girls."

Jev stopped dead at the next words, "She is a mechanic apparently. They put her in the hospitality when the food poisoning was about. Fucking safer in the garage out of the way."

There was only one person he could be talking about and Jev wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him so much. Bumping into Daniel, the slight awkwardness still between them, he put it aside in his mind. Concentrating first on trying to keep, or repair, his friendship with Dan.

Joining the rest of the STR crowd he smiled with as much enthusiasm as he could muster as it was announced they were all heading for the Flyer.

 

Standing with her hands on the capsule's window rail Harry was enjoying the spectacular view for the second time of her trip. The hotel towers with their cruise ship topping, boats with sparkling lights on the river and the flood light track all jumped out at her. People walking along becoming smaller the higher they went until they resembled scurrying ants before they were lost in the darkness. 

To make the most of the view the group had split into 4 or 5 capsules, but she'd been oblivious to who had followed her into her one. She could hear Dan and Ed engrossed in conversation, their cheerful voices as loud as always. Someone, she wasn't sure who, was pointing out things to someone who was obviously new. There was someone who'd come to stand next to her, not too close, but close and it wasn't until her next breath that the unmistakeable smell of Jev drifted into her senses.

"How was your date?" Jev kept his voice low and soft, tilting his water bottle to one side as if he had spoken about something he could see.

With her head whipping round Harry tried quickly to regain her composure, shocked that the date that wasn't supposed to be common knowledge was knowledge, to Jev of all people, "How did you know about that?"

"Heard someone chatting in the paddock to his Mercedes mates."

"Hmph," Harry was unimpressed, there was an acceptance in the paddock that these things weren't discussed. Well, not by the people involved anyway. By the twenty-two gossips in race suits and their various employees and team members yes, but not as a rule by those involved, "It was bloody awful."

When people heard gossip in F1 they'd tell others that they'd heard it in China. The phrase was used because 'chinese whispers' was, everyone thought, most probably invented for the F1 paddock. If Claire at Caterham had chips for lunch by the time the story filtered along the paddock being embellished and twisted by bored people with everything and nothing to do poor Claire was alleged to have been caught in a compromising position with Chip from Red Bull. Reputations were tarnished, ruined or enhanced all depending on which direction the rumour travelled in.

"I wouldn't have thought Leon was your type," In his soft, lilting, accent Jev's words carried no venom, just fact, but Harry still bristled.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd know enough about me to judge."

"I thought we'd got by all of this defensiveness."

For a few moments they stood in silence, a weirdly awkward silence where neither of them really knew what to say. Eventually Harry's shoulders sagged and she sighed quietly, "He called me frigid, I guess that will be along the pit lane by morning."

Biting his lip awkwardly Jev shuffled slightly, earning a curious look from Harry, "That's not quite what I heard him say."

Turning to face him, her interest in the sights she so loved lost, Harry's face was full of upset and panic, "What?"

"He said you were.... keen," Jev was struggling with words. Desperate not to upset Harry, but knowing she had to be made aware English had suddenly become very complicated and fear of choosing the wrong word, of upsetting her more than necessary.

"Son of a bitch. He was as boring as fuck and then he couldn't keep his paws to himself," Gripping the handrail Harry desperately tried to fight back the tears prickling at her eyes.

"It's there, look," Pressing closer to Harry, shielding her from any curious eyes Jev pretended to point something out in the distance, "No further round, by the boat.... Do you need glasses?" Laughing lightly Jev put an arm around Harry's shoulders, in pretence of turning her more, "You got it yet?"

"Got it.... Thanks." With a grateful smile Harry went back to watching the skyline. Taking in the views some more, and occasionally firing a surreptitious glance to the man stood on her left.

By the time the group were off the Flyer and heading back to the hotel they'd bumped into some of the Red Bull team. Striding ahead of the rest of the group, as always, was Sebastian and his sidekick trainer Heikki. Harry watched Jev stiffen slightly as Daniel strolled up next to them and after a quick shake of hands fell into step with them.

"Don't tell Dan," Looking up from his table in the corner of the hotel bar Jev raised an eyebrow as Harry slid in next to him, "But if I was Horner I'd have picked you."

"I'm not sure I need a glorified mechanic to make me feel better ....." With a cheeky raised eyebrow Jev took another mouthful of his beer and Harry found her eyes drawn to his throat, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Smart ass," Clinking her own bottle of beer off Jev's Harry took a mouthful before putting it back down onto the table, "You alright Jev?"

"Yeah. Knew it was going to be Dan."

"Doesn't make it easier though."

"I'm trying to pretend I'm a big tough guy here," With a wink Jev settled back into his seat, happy that he'd been joined by relaxed, fun Harry rather than defensive, uptight Harry.

"You forget I've heard you beg," As soon as she winked Harry blushed furiously, shocked at herself and only calmed when Jev's smile drew wide and cheeky.

"I didn't beg half as much as you did," Jev's smile as Harry flushed some more and took a frantic drink of her beer could only be described in one word. Dirty.

Waving off some of the team who were calling it a night Jev watched Harry curiously for a few minutes until she raised her eyebrow at him, "What?"

"What was the date all about?"

Cringing Harry fiddled with the ends of her long hair, something she always did when she was nervous, "Do we have too?"

"No, but I am curious. You said you were not interested in a relationship," Moving his head closer she shivered as his breath ghosted over an ear, "And I thought we had an agreement about if you had other needs...."

"You said if I was ever drunk.... I wasn't drunk."

Narrowing his eyes Jev sighed, "You are confusing. So confusing. I have no idea what you want."

"You and me both...... I don't know why I went. He asked, I went, it sucked end of."

"You've been taking excuse lessons from Sebastian."

Any attempt at being subtle, or hiding their presence in the bar, was thrown out of the window with Jev's sarcastic dig at Seb. Delivering the line just as Harry took a drink and just as Seb walked towards their table saw a choked laugh tangling with beer in her throat, which caused a loud, spectacular and deeply unattractive coughing fit.

Coming out of ladies, after her coughing fit Harry walked straight into a grinning Jev, "Not speaking to you."

"Aww it was fun."

"Go play with your go-kart."

Walking back towards the bar Harry was left speechless when she was suddenly thrown into the lift, her back connecting hard with the wall, "Jev! What the....."

Not only was Jev's mouth on hers before she realised, but she was moaning into the kiss and darting her tongue alongside his before she realised what was going on. Pulling away she breathlessly scowled at him, but with no real conviction, "You just want me to slap you again."

With the dirtiest grin she'd ever seen Jev braced both of his hands on the wall, either side of her head, and licked his lips, "There are lots of things I want you to do again, but that is not one of them."

The next kiss was different. Not softer or harder, but different. Jev's soft lips moved over hers, his tongue drawing hers into a dance around their mouths and as one hand moved behind her neck to pull her closer his other arm wrapped tightly around her back. With him filling her senses; his soft, addictive aftershave combining with the noises of his breathy moans and the wetness of their kiss Harry could think of no reason to fight. Instead she wrapped her arms around him splaying her hands across his muscular back.

As the doors pinged open they sprung apart, as if anyone outside the doors would not be able to recognised her rumpled hair, their red and swollen lips and the aroma of desire in the air. Walking along the corridor they were at Harry's room first and as she opened the door and walked inside she was surprised when Jev stood with his hands on the doorframe, for the first time carrying an uncertain look on his face.

"You still don't want a boyfriend?"

Shaking her head Harry pulled her shirt over her head, not caring about the fact the door was open and, theoretically, anyone could pass, "No, and you don't want a girlfriend. Close the door."

"No regrets in the morning."

"No."

"You said that last time and...."

Tilting his head to the side Jev closed the door and smiled as she dropped her jeans to the floor, "Stay or go Jev, your choice..."

"Why the change of heart?"

"If I'm going to get branded I might as well actually have some fun."

As Harry went to unsnap her bra Jev's hand caught her wrist. Pulling her onto the sofa he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her and shaking his head.

"Jev?"

"I'm not fucking you to make a point to that twat at Mercedes."

"I didn't...."

Catching her mouth with his Jev swallowed her words in a soft kiss. In just her bra and pants she shivered. Without thinking Jev pulled his t-shirt over his head and quickly pulled it over her. Both of them froze for a second, the gesture seemingly suddenly intimate, far from their previous drunk bruising encounter.

"Why did you go on the date?"

"Jealous?" Harry couldn't help shifting her hips, she could feel Jev's hardness through his shorts and his scent, his overwhelmingly masculine Jev scent, was one again doing things to her senses.

"No. Just curious."

"I told you before I don't know."

With one of his hands resting on her bare leg Harry felt like she had an iron pressing into her skin and couldn't help fidgeting.

"I don't want to fuck you if it's some sort of validation thing."

Trying to pull herself up from his lap Harry's tone was indignant, "Jev! Let me up."

"No," Pulling her tight his voice, and hot breath, making the skin on her neck and ear tingle, "I do want to fuck you, but not because of that."

"Jev."

"Why can't you just accept that sometimes you want this? Why do you have to have pointy elbows?"

With a look of bafflement on her face Harry burst out laughing, "Pointy elbows?!

"Yes. You have your elbows stuck out sharp so that no-one can get near you."

"Erm, I'm sat on your lap practically naked. That's near."

"I didn't mean physically. Why do you hide from people?"

"What do you want from me?" Harry's voice was quiet and low, Jev had found her weak point. He'd spotted her weakness and had pointed it out bluntly.

Bringing one hand up to cup her face Jev's eyes drilled into hers, his thumb running over her bottom lip leaving her feel like she'd been stung by a swarm of tiny wasps, "I just want you to be honest about what you want. Stop shutting me out, let me be your friend."

"Friends don't do this," Her voice barely a whisper Harry trembled as the hand resting on her thigh had began to move in tiny, but spine tingling circles.

"Some do. We could. No bullshit, just.... this."

"It'll get messy and complicated," Even as her words left her mouth Harry's head dropped onto Jev's shoulder, her body turning to jelly with the tiny movements his hands and fingers were making across her skin.

"Not if we are honest. Not if we don't hide."

"Jev....." Harry's voice was broken.

Shifting them so that Harry was laid half under him on the sofa, his lithe body draped over hers. The crispy material of his shorts scratching against her skin, his fingers dancing on her side as her skin goosebumped and her eyes threatened to roll, "We could have a deal."

As Jev's lips captured the point on her neck that he remembered made her arch and moan beautiful Harry's head spun. Kissing along her jaw she tilted her head to catch him and their eyes locked together, " Friends, proper friends. No hiding. No point making..... and then sometimes," Mouthing along the other side of her jaw Harry practically wailed as Jev's devil tongue flicked across her ear, "Sometimes you let me fuck you into the mattress."

Swallowing hard as Jev nipped at her ear, whispering all of the filthy and glorious things he wanted to do to her, describing all of the places he wanted to take her and promising the sensations and experiences that would bring, her voice was breathless and panting, "Yes..."

Pulling back to look at her Jev's face was serious for a moment, "Yes?"

Nodding Harry was surer that she had even been about anything, uncomplicated, but outstanding sex sounded like a bloody good idea and Jev seemed like a good friend and everyone needed friends, "Yes."

With a devious smile Jev simply reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over her head. As his mouth crashed onto hers and they lost themselves in a kiss that was all tongues and teeth and as Jev took his talented mouth on a wandering trail of Harry's body she wondered how often he'd want to be friends and how often he'd want this....

Harry could do nothing, but moan as Jev's hot, wet mouth clamped onto her nipple over her lacy bra. The friction created between the material and his tongue was giving a light scratching sensation that felt far better than it probably should have been.

Trapped under the weight of his body, not that she was complaining, Harry's body arched into Jev's hand as he slipped it between her legs and just rested it there. Not pressing, not moving, but just there. A glorious weight of something that was good, but just not quite enough. As he used his free hand to rid her of her bra and clamped his mouth back over her nipple Harry tried to wriggle, to arch or move in a bid to make his hand do something, but he was infuriatingly still.

"Jeeeeeevvv," Harry's moan was almost piteous. It was definitely desperate and Jev smiled into her skin. 

Looking up at her with a devious smile Jev licked his lips, "Yes?"

"Please...." Harry's eyes were as needy as Jev's were dirty.

"Please what?"

Adding a tiny bit more pressure to his hand, enough to make her gasp, but not enough to satisfy, Jev raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Please? Please...." Arching her back and scrabbling on the sofa with her hands Harry pushed herself against his hand.

With a wickedness Jev took his free hand and pressed it firmly onto Harry's hip. Stilling her, trapping her in a world of a tiny amount of pleasure, but hanging on the edge of so much more.

"Evil," Breathless and panting Harry tried to move, but was never going to be able to compete with Jev's sheer strength, "Please. Jev, Please...."

"Please what?"

Throwing her head back Harry moaned loudly, "For god's sake Jev! Touch me, please tou..." 

Swiping his finger under the edge of her underwear Jev brushed hard over her clit, sending a bolt of sensation up her spine and drawing a glorious wail from her mouth. As Harry tried to level her breathing, unsure as to how one touch could emit so much sensation she shuddered hard as, because he liked having her legs pinned under him, Jev used both hands and simply tore her pants.

"I'll buy you new ones," Exposing her to him, and the cool breeze of the air con, Jev laughed lightly at her whispered declaration of not giving a shit.

With one hand back on her hip to hold her down Jev trailed two fingers painfully slowly from Harry's bellybutton down over her torn underwear before trailing over her clit and as low as he could. Just as she got her breathing under control he trailed them back up again. Over and over and over again, the sensations pushing her closer to the edge and his fingers getting coated with more and more of her juices each time.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Jev! You know...." Harry's voice was cracked and broken. Her body trying repeatedly to move, to push against him to silently ask for more.

"This?" Sliding two fingers into her, slowly burying them deep in her in one fluid movement before stopping, Jev bit his lip, his cock almost exploding at the noise from her. Slowly fucking her with his fingers Jev let her hip go, letting her thrust herself against his digits, to free himself from his trousers.

Picking up the pace of his hand as he fumbled in his pocket for a condom Jev could feel her building and building until her breath hitched, telling him she was just about to explode....

"Bastard!"

As he stopped and laughed lightly at the wail as he cruelly withdrew his fingers Harry could barely speak through breathlessness. Looking up at him she swallowed hard at dark look in his eyes. His eyes never leaving hers as he rolled the condom along his length. Moving closer to her he put his hand his fingers still sticky from her, onto her shoulder, and held her still as he pushed into her.

Slowly, infuriatingly slowly, Jev pushed into her before pulling almost back out. Just as she opened her mouth to complain he flicked his hips and thrust into her hard. Harder than hard... By the time she was chanting his name like some sort of mantra and he'd thrust his sticky fingers into her mouth to stop her giving the game away to the neighbours Harry was a mess.

Her leg had five little bruises from Jev's gripping fingers. The skin on on hand was raw from hanging onto the sofa. Two of her nails were broken from raking down his back, but as he finally relented and pounded her over the edge she didn't care. Not even as he pulled out, chucked the condom aside and pulled himself to climax over her stomach did she care. This time, as she finally curled up, sated and exhausted, into his arms she didn't care. No thinking, just fucking Jev had said, and Harry finally agreed.


	4. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jev shares his testing frustrations withHarry

"Lunch?"

Harry jumped out of her skin when two hands clamped onto her hips as she was sat at the workbench. Wriggling out of his grasp she laughed, "Some of us have work to do Jev."

"I'm boooooored."

Testing was boring. Testing was always boring, but this testing was really boring. The highlight of the week so far had been the launch of the car and the banter on Twitter over the height of his leap from the car.

However, while the trouble with problematic testing is that you end up with bored drivers getting in the way of busy, very busy mechanics. 

"Go pester Dan."

"He's in Seb's motorhome. Probably cooing over photos of the mysterious baby."

Taking the part Jev had picked up out of his hands before he damaged it Harry smiled softly, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining them."

"I don't like babies."

Raising an eyebrow Harry smirked, "You sure about that huffy? I think you and Seb's little Princess would get on quite well right now."

"Cheeky," Harry yelped as Jev's long finger prodded her side.

"Everything alright?"

The both jumped as Paul's voice appeared from nowhere. Harry shook her hand, "Yeah boss. Just caught my finger that's all."

"No worries. Hoping to have you back out in 10 Jev."

Giving the chief mechanic a thumbs up Jev hoisted himself on to the unit, "Excellent I'll just sit here and annoy Harry until then."

Rolling her eyes Harry sighed aloud, "That's gonna be your tactics to beat my new boy is it? Pester his mechanic in the hope I make a mistake."

Rumbling with laughter Paul walked away, too busy to indulge in the banter for long with the prone testing car sat idle. 

Bending down until his lips were close to Harry's ear, seemingly to talk over the noise of the engines in the pit lane Jev's voice was low whisper, "Your new boy? That what Daniil is then Harry, your new boy?"

"Yep," With a cheeky wink Harry smiled, "He's taken over Dan's spot in my life."

"I bet he can't make you make the noises I can..."

Flushing slightly, and glad she had her back to the rest of the garage Harry laughed, "I should hope not. He's only 12."

Enjoying the fact that Harry wasn't instantly clamming up on him Jev smirked, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth as if he was in deep thought, "You know, if you just pulled your zip down a tiny bit I'd have a great view from here."

"Get out of here Vergne."

"What harm would it do? You could concentrate on your parts and I could enjoy the view...."

With a raised eyebrow and a cheeky frown Harry looked him right in the eye, "Are you saying the view isn't good at the moment?"

"It's not bad."

"Cheeky fucker."

"You'd know," With a cheeky wink that made Harry blush bright red Jev jumped off the unit and gave her arse a grope as he walked away to prepare for his next run out.

 

"Stupid fucking thing. Five laps! What use is five laps?!"

The mechanics in the garage didn't know where to look. Paul could only shrug as Jev stomped out of the car and threw his helmet down on the counter.

"Why are we having the same problem again? You said this was fixed!"

"It's the new engines mate. We'll have a look at it and get you back out."

"What is the point? We should just pack up and go home like the others."

Paul stood firm, "Our problem isn't so bad. Go have some lunch, we'll get you back out."

"Yes. I'll go away, wait for another hour or three and then have another five useless laps."

 

Watching Jev storm out of the garage Harry waited until everyone's attention returned to the car before she slipped out the side door and wandered down to the canteen.

"This seat taken?"

"Yes. My invisible friend is sitting there."

Ignoring the sarcastic tone in the Frenchman's voice Harry sat down opposite him and took a mouthful of her coke before she spoke again, "You ok?"

"Apart from the car being a piece of shit you mean?"

"Jev..."

At Jerez there was no Energy Station so the teams all shared a catering tent. Whilst that mainly meant Fernando had to accept that there was pasta with cheese sauce rather than the four cheese thrice cooked pasta bake that he was used too it also meant that care had to be taken when talking about details of the cars progress. Faces may be feigning disinterested, but ears were most certainly listening.

"I.... It's..... I'm....."

"Big brother has gone home. Their garage is empty if you want to rant?"

Nodding Jev stood up and he and Harry walked along the paddock in silence until they reached the Red Bull garage.

The garage looked almost identical to the one they worked in. Most of the garages were very similar for practical reasons, but there was something sleeker about the Red Bull garage. 

"So come on then, let it all out."

With his hands on his hip and his eyes dark with rage Harry couldn't help herself look him up and down. As the vitriolic words flew from his mouth his strong hands moved as he used them to emphasise his words.

"If they hadn't ignored this year for the sake of Sebastian this year we wouldn't be in this position."

"Yeah that's why Red Bull are struggling, but we just need to make a few tweaks that's all."

"Bullshit. You know how much they work together Harry. Last year they put effort into us because Dan was here. Now they've got him with Seb we can rot for a couple of years until they bring the next junior through."

"Jev..."

"What? What are you going to say Harry?" With furious eyes Jev's tone turned sarcastic, "You are just as good as Dan"

Stepping towards her his tirade continued, "It'll be you one day.... You'll get your chance?"

"I don't see why not," with the workbench pressing against her back Harry could go no further as Jev stalked forwards.

"Bullshit Harry. You know it and I know it. Marko keeps me until Daniil is up to speed and then the next cheap kid will be in."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Just shut up."

As Harry opened her mouth to tell him off for his cheek Jev's mouth silenced her by crashing onto hers. Catching her wrists with his hands Jev pressed her hands by her side as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. With the workbench behind her and Jev's strong body in front Harry couldn't move. All she could do was try and catch the pace of Jev's mouth. The kiss was harsh; all hot breath, clashing teeth and his tongue marauding around her mouth.

Pulling away Jev smiled devilishly as Harry instinctively tried to follow him before catching herself, "Dirty girl."

Trying to control her breathing Harry bit her lip and managed to stifle the moan that threatened to escape as Jev moved both of her hands behind her back to allow him to catch them in one big hand. With his fingers tight around her wrist the fingers of his free hand danced up her side until they cupped her face as his dark, almost black, eyes locked on hers. The seemingly tender, intimate gesture lasted only a few seconds as his hands slipped back and into her hair. Pulling on it hard until her head was tilted back; her neck stretched and almost offered to him.

Running his tongue from her jaw down to her collar bone Jev smiled onto her skin at her shiver. Finding her pulse point he flicked his tongue over it; catching the rhythm and lulling her into a soft, fluffy headspace that was stolen when his teeth sank into her. The yelp was pure mix of pain and pleasure; both so intermingled that Harry didn't know if she should be pleading for him to stop or begging for more.

Pressing his groin against her Harry groaned; the race suit hid nothing of his hardness. Biting his lip Jev pulled down the zip of her racesuit; and shook his head with a dirty smirk as creamy skin peeked out as the suit parted, "Where are your fireproofs?"

"I... I've been sat at the back rethreading bolts all week," Harry shivered as Jev's fingers ran along the edge of the open zip.

"You would be in so much trouble if you got caught," Jev's voice was low; the bossy edge enough to make Harry whimper as he ran his fingers along the edge of her bra. "How would anyone get any work done if they knew that under that.... was this?"

Shaking his head Jev caught Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. A soft nip then drew her into a kiss. First soft; teasing almost, but quickly deepening as his tongue flickered against hers as his hand slipped inside her bra, his cold fingers toying with her nipple. As she began to rock against him; her needy sounds going straight to his hardness the low growl that escaped his throat as he grabbed the collar of her suit with both hands made her jump.

Pulling hard on her suit Jev's normally cool, calm demeanour was replaced with a dark, menacing almost presence as his eyes seemed determined to bore into her head, "How often do you not bother with nomex?"

"Only today."

Raising an eyebrow Jev sighed, "I thought we agreed no lying. No hiding."

"I...."

Harry lost all train of thought as Jev leant down to her ear; his voice almost a husky whisper, "You are in enough trouble, do not lie to me."

Wailing as he drew away only after delivering a savage nip to her ear Harry's hands grabbed the workbench to keep her upright, "Hardly ever. Honestly. Just testing. It's too warm sat at the back."

"So only when we have trouble with engines going on fire and threatening to blow up?"

Shaking his head slowly Jev made a show of biting his lip; the plan in his brain clearly formulating, but hidden. Dipping down for another kiss he waited just until Harry relaxed enough to let go of the bench and let her body sink into him until he pulled away and spun her around. 

Pulled back against Jev's chest Harry couldn't help rub her back against his suit; the zipper scratchy and cold, but so good against her skin. As one of his hands pushed down the front of her suit, under the unattractive long johns she now wished she hadn't worn, Harry could only try and breath as his nimble fingers went straight to their target; moving in soft circles only just enough to feel, but not enough to take. Mouthing and nipping at her neck Jev put one hand between them and pulled his zip down slowly, his knuckle running down her back and the sound filling her head. 

Pulling his hand away Jev laughed softly at her needy moan, "Bend over."

Harry knew that Jev was playing with her head. She knew that as he wriggled out of his suit that he had told her to bend over rather than pushing her over to where he wanted her it was because he wanted her to ask, he wanted her to beg him to give her what he knew she wanted.

"Fuck! Jev..."

Breathless Harry had to grab the edge of the bench to hold herself up as her knees threatened to give way. Grabbing her hips the second his suit hit the floor Jev pushed into her without any preamble or waiting. Buried to the hilt he stopped and circled his hips gently; frustratingly gently until he heard what he wanted. 

The word please; squeaked out in a wanton, desperate tone, was like a switch. The soft circling was instantly replace with hips snapping so hard that the stainless steel under her seemed to heat under the friction. One of his hands tangled in her hair and pulled it tight, forcing her to arch her back pulling him even deeper into her as he picked up a rapid pace. Trying to push back Harry moaned when Jev deliberately changed his rhythm so that she couldn't catch it; this was being given to her rather than shared with him. 

Tugging on her hair with one hand Jev cracked down on her arse with the other. The squeal from her shocked, high and glorious, "Never go without fireproofs."

"I... Shit... Jev..." Harry couldn't breathe. The combination of his cock pounding into her with the sting on her arse and the pull on her hair was keeping her at the edge; on the edge.

"Never, never...." As that became his mantra it became his rhythm and Harry found herself pushing towards his hand; wanting the sting that came simultaneously with the thrusting fullness. 

"Jeeev.." Harry sqwaked as Jev's hand clamped over her mouth. Buried to the hilt inside her he pulled her tight to his chest by her hair and froze. Wriggling she tried to make him move, make him do something, anything because she was right on the edge until she heard what he'd heard...

"Yeah mate, must have left it in my room."

Neither dared breathe as footsteps came closer to them. Harry wanted to move, to pick up her suit and cover herself up, but Jev's arms held her tight. Less than a few feet from them, only the shadows and one small unit protecting them, Dan was looking for his phone. As he opened a door, a door not in their direction, Jev's body seemed to take a mind of its own as his hips twitched; just slightly, but enough to make Harry shiver and try to shake her head. 

"Hey mate how are ya? Yeah sorry, I left my phone in my room..."

With the garage practically empty Dan's voice echoed around and they wondered if he was ever going to leave. Rocking his hips Jev knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. He had Harry, hot and wet and needy and rocking back on him, and someone could walk in. Dan could walk in and their secret could be blown just like that. He knew he should stop, he should cover themselves up and try to sneak away but he didn't, he couldn't. 

Still with his hand over Harry's mouth he pressed his chest onto her back, pushing her back down onto the bench as he rocked his hips, desperate to fuck her hard, but knowing he couldn't risk the sound. As Dan's voice got louder again he could feel Harry begin to shiver. Knowing her body he pressed a hand between her legs and his fingers stroked and teased in time with his rocking and he could feel her edge closer still.

As Harry's scream was muffled by his hand Jev's pace picked up. Hoping Dan was far enough away, but not sure he entirely cared any more he pulled out, only just enough sense left his his brain to remember, just in time to coat her back as he came. Keeping her down for a moment Jev took a second to take in the scene as he stepped back to catch his breath; the image of Harry, suit around her ankles, hair dishevelled and her back.... An image he'd remember for a very long time.


	5. Pity Part 5

Sitting around the table the meeting had been a painful affair for everyone. The results of testing hadn't been anything like they expected or wanted, in fact the biggest number on the charts was the number of hours overtime the mechanics had had to put in to get all the repairs done.

"Harry!"

Pretending that the headphones she'd pushed into her ears actually had music coming through Harry ignored the voice as she stepped out of the door. Hearing the car door bang she quickened her pace along the path before the car had a chance to pull up alongside her. Seeing her dart along the dirt path that acted as an unofficial short cut to the train station Jev shook his head.

"No hiding we said. I'm pretty sure running away is the same as hiding."

Standing at the door of her flat Harry's jaw dropped. She'd been expecting to see a friend who'd arrived unannounced, or a salesman ignoring her shiny new windows as he tried to flog her newer, better ones, but she wasn't expecting to see Jev.

"What are you doing here?" Even if he hadn't noticed the avoidance and running away the fact that she was, for some reason, in a bad mood with him the fact that her voice was clipped, her arms were folded and she was basically blocking the doorway would have given it away.

"I brought you something."

As Jev brought his hand out from behind his back Harry rolled her eyes, "Flowers or chocolates... so predicta.... beer?"

"Yes," Holding the beer out like a liquid olive branch Jev smiled, "I'm not sure how I've upset you, but I am sorry. I thought beer and ringing for pizza would be more your think than flowers and chocolates..... though there is a garage just down there if you want some flowers....."

Shaking her head at the cheek, almost irresistible cheek, Harry stepped back, "I suppose you better come in then."

 

"Nice place."

"How did you get my address?"

Taking the glass she'd fetched from the kitchen Jev could see the chink he'd created in the armour at the door had been quickly repaired. Since they'd got home from Jerez the atmosphere at been distinctly frosty and despite giving it more thought than he'd ever admit too he had no idea why.

"I asked one of the girls," Sitting down on the sofa Jev opened two beers and handed one to Harry, who didn't bother with a glass as she took a long drink.

Shaking her head she sighed as she sat down on the small chair opposite him, "Flutter your eyelashes and confidential information gets handed out just like that. must be great being an F1 driver."

"Alright are you going to tell me what is going on or are we just going to throw spikes all night?"

"Barbs."

"Pardon?"

"People throw barbs, not spikes."

Putting his glass on the table Jev sighed, "We said no hiding. We said no bullshit.... What happened to being honest with me?"

"So friends just turn up on people's doorsteps now do they?"

"They do if they are wondering what the fuck is wrong!"

"Are you really that surprised I'm pissed off after what you did?" Harry's voice pitched slightly, but Jev's face was a picture of confusion.

"What did I do?"

Eyes wide Harry looked irate, "What did you do? What did you do? So you've forgotten what you did in the then? About how you nearly got us caught by Dan? About how you nearly lost me my JOB! Never mind any shred of fucking dignity that I may actually have left."

"You are annoyed by what we did in the garage?"

Misreading Jev's genuine surprise as arrogance Harry stood up, "I think you should go."

"Come on, we need to talk about this."

"Just get out Jev, please."

Wandering into the kitchen Harry stood in front of the window, praying that Jev would leave, but deep down knowing he wouldn't.

"How am I supposed to know what I have done if you do not tell me?" Leaning on the doorframe Jev wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation. He'd seen the glint of tears in her eyes and knew something was really wrong, "I'm sorry if you think I should have stopped."

"Should never have started."

With her voice dropped to a whisper Harry looked younger than her years with her sleeves pulled over her hands. Moving to be stood behind her Jev dropped a kiss on her shoulder, "Do not say that. Yes it was a bit silly, but..."

"Silly?!" Turning to face him Harry's glassy eyes were wide and her voice was shrill, "It wasn't silly it was fucking stupid. Really, really fucking stupid."

"Why? Why is this upsetting you so much?"

Laughing lightly Harry shook her head, "Why? Why am I so upset that I let myself get carried away with a fucking driver that I ended up having sex with him in the fucking garage... Oh and without a condom...."

The realisation hit Jev like a bolt of lightning. He'd realised at the time, but afterwards, in the rush to get back to testing he'd completely forgotten, "Harry... I'm sorry... I mean I... You know, I didn't.... Inside you..."

"I still had to go to the chemist and answer their questions like a stupid fangirl."

"You're not on the pill?" Jev was surprised. He wasn't sure why he was surprised, it wasn't something they'd discussed, but he'd just assumed.

"I can't suddenly go to Dr Mike and ask for the pill without questions Jev."

"He's a doctor, it's all confidential."

"My address is confidential, but here you are in my kitchen..."

Putting his hands on his hip Jev leaned forward until his forehead was touching Harry's, "I'm sorry."

"Everything I have worked for could have been gone Jev. Just like that."

As a tear escaped down her cheek Harry finally relented and let Jev pull her close to him. 

"I'm so, so stupid. The one thing I promised myself I'd never do and..."

"Hey..." Tilting her chin up with two finger Jev shook his head, "You weren't stupid, we were stupid. I'm sorry, I just... got caught up in the moment."

Dropping a kiss onto her forehead Jev hugged her tight to him. Once he felt her began to relax Jev kissed her head again, "I'll put a call into Milan to make sure it never happens again."

Looking up at him Harry's face was confused, "Milan?"

"Yeah, I'll get Alpinestars to put a condom pocket in my suit."

"Jev!" Digging him with her elbow Harry couldn't help, but laugh, "You'll be lucky."

"How about I buy us Pizza to go with the beer? I'm sure you've got a DVD somewhere you could stick in?"

"As long as it's only the DVD that gets stuck in."

As Harry walked away from him with a wink Jev smiled, "That's my girl.... Harry don't beat yourself up over this. It was daft and stupid, but it wasn't only your fault."

Turning to him from the door she nodded, "I'll try."

 

"It's hot... fuck fuck fuck..."

Jev howled with laughter as Harry flapped her hand in front of her mouth as if that was going to make any difference to the molten lava masquerading as cheese she just bitten from the pizza. As his mobile rang he picked it up.

"Hey Dan..... Nah I'm at Harry's."

The second the word left his mouth both Harry and Jev's eyes flew wide open.

".... Erm she sent a mass text inviting a few, but it seems some didn't get it...... Yeah sure come up we've just got pizza delivered...... Yeah you know the block of flats next to the pizza shop?..... 27B..... See you soon mate."

Putting his phone down on the table Jev looked at Harry with trepidation. For a few tense seconds they just looked at each other before they both burst into hysterical laughter.

"Have you and Dan got some weird threesome bet going because these interruptions are getting a bit frequent?"

"Fuck!" Catching Jev unawares with her deliberately excessively innocent sounding voice Harry couldn't help, but chuckle as he choked on his beer, leaving him with an unattractive, but amusing stream of froth emitting from his mouth and nose just as the doorbell rang.

"Nice place Harry."

"Thanks Dan, have a seat."

"Cheers mate," Picking up a slice of pizza Dan yelped, "Fuck that's hot."

Shaking her head Harry began to laugh leaving Dan confused, "What?.... What?"

 

After less than an hour of the DVD Harry had put on Dan's never ending media commitments caught up with him.

"He's great company," Whispering Harry laughed as she nodded towards Dan.

Sliding across the sofa Jev smiled with a look of devilment on his face, "I know."

As Jev moved closer Harry's eyes widened; her whispering voice panicked, "What are you doing?"

"Sshh," Moving quietly Jev went into the bathroom to fetch something he'd spotted earlier.

"You're not?.... No way.... Jev!"

With a cheeky wink Jev dropped to his knees and crawled across to the other sofa.

"Jev," Harry's voice was almost a hiss, but no words were stopping Jev moving closer with purpose.

 

"Stop... Jev you have to stop," Harry's voice was breathy and gasping.

Biting his tongue at the corner of his mouth Jev's face was a picture of concentration, "Nearly..... Nearly finished."

"Please stop," Clutching her side Harry had to bite her hand to stop the noises bubbling in her belly from exploding out. 

"Done."

Sitting back on his heels Jev smiled wickedly.

"You are a bad, bad man Jean-Eric Vergne."

"Never fall asleep in the company of a racing driver who has access to eyeliner."

Chuckling Harry curled up on the sofa and waited for the fun to begin when Dan woke up and discovered that he was now a zebra instead of a bull.


	6. 6

"Harry!"

Peeking out from behind her spot in the sweltering Bahrain garage Harry raised an eyebrow at Paul’s loud voice, “Yeah?”

"Change of role for you?"

"What? Not more hospitality please? There’s not even anyone here…"

 

Looking at Harry’s pleading face Paul laughed, “Danny’s hurt his hand. We need a front jack man…. woman… PERSON jackperson… If you don’t mind changing roles that is?”

"Nononono I mean yes, no, I mean I don’t mind."

As Paul turned away Harry fist pumped the air. It wasn’t a full time promotion, hands heal and Danny would be back, but being able to put the experience on her CV, being chosen over everyone else in the garage was something. Something good, something she’d worked hard for and something she was excited about.

 

"Is she alright?"

"Just a sprain."

Running a hand through his hair Jev sighed, “Shit. What a twat?”

"It happens," Paul shrugged unconcerned.

Jev shook his head, “That was my fault. Make sure everyone knows that.”

"Jev, sometimes the jackman-person gets knocked. It happens."

"Not the first day they get to do it. The third time the car comes in. I just… misjudged."

Hobbling back into the garage Harry smiled bravely as Paul grabbed her a stool, “Alright?”

"Yeah I’ll be right. Stay off it for a few days and it’ll be fine."

"Cool. I’m just going to go and speak to Tom. Jev, try not mow any more down. We’re getting a bit low on numbers."

Slapping Jev on the back Paul walked away to prep Harry’s replacement. Sighing he walked over to Harry, “I am so sorry.”

"It’s fine."

"I just misjudged."

"Well I didn’t think you ran me down deliberately."

Laughing lightly Jev discreetly put a hand on top of Harry’s, “I know how much this meant to you. I’m sorry.”

"It’s fine. Go on, get back out there," Sliding her hand away Harry smiled despite the crushing disappointment she could feel seeing Tom take up his place in the pit lane, "Tommy! Make sure you’ve got shin pads!"

 

"Well done everyone that was a great final test. So it’s off to Australia in the morning. Make the most of your few days off because once we hit Melbourne it’ll be heads down, arses up until the summer break….. Jev, Christian says he needs to know who you are taking to the Wings For Life Gala. Their security pass needs to be sorted asap."

"Erm, I haven’t got anyone."

Paul shook his head, “Jev. It’s one of the biggest events in the calendar. Top nosh and free booze at the Sydney Opera House. Have you seen the band line ups for it? People are selling tickets for 20 grand a piece and an F1 driver doesn’t have a date? Even Daniil’s got a date!”

"His Mum doesn’t count."

Everyone chuckled at the thrown in comment which made the young Russian blush. Jev shrugged, “I am single and my mother is not here…. Actually I just had a thought, Harry?”

Looking up from her perch on the stool Harry looked unsure, “Yeah?”

"Fancy coming to the Gala with me? You can have my plus one as my apology for running you down."

Flushing bright red Harry cringed at the laughter from the rest, “You don’t have to do that.”

"I’d like too. Dan’s taking Francheska to thank her for all her work so there will be familiar faces. Go on, I’d feel better about everything if you did."

"You can run me down if it means I get the ticket."

Laughing at the thrown in comment Jev looked at Harry with a look she recognised, a silent plea to come with him; to let him make it up to her and to be a friendly face in a sea of stiff suits and endless amounts of cutlery.

"Oh, ok then. If you are sure."

"Excellent. I shall let Christian know."

As Paul walked away and the team began to drift off to finish their various duties before the pack up was complete Harry smiled softly as Jev walked over to her, “You really didn’t have to do that.”

"I know. I wanted too," With a cheeky wink Jev walked away, "Besides, I’ve always wondered what you look like in a dress."

As her jaw dropped Harry groaned as the swanky dress code for the annual Gala that lowly mechanics like her were most definitely not invited too sprung into her mind, “Oh what…. you fucker Vergne. You absolute fucker.”

"I am not taking your credit card,” Standing in the doorway of her Sydney hotel room Harry’s hands were on her hips and her lips were pursed.

Sighing Jev shook his head, “Here we go with the pointy elbows. Look. I landed you with this Gala so it’s only fair I…”

"I can buy myself a dress thank you very much."

Leaning one hand on the doorframe Jev smiled, the killer smile he knew Harry struggled to resist, “It’s a company card anyway. As long as I don’t go crazy they don’t even check. There’s going to be a fucktonne of press tomorrow night and if you turn up in a dress from Primark you’ll make headlines you don’t want to make and then you’ll get all pointy again. So take the fucking card, buy and expensive dress and those stupid shoes you women always buy and then moan about and a purse that is hideously expensive for such a small amount of material and put the fucking elbows away.”

"How much press with there be?" With a cheeky smile Harry’s elbows had definitely lowered.

"A fucktonne."

"Is that an official measurement on the weighbridge?"

"Yeah it’s the setting they use for Hulkie with all his extra height," Winking Jev set Harry off giggling, something she very rarely allowed herself to do, but couldn’t help when he was around.

"Poor Nico. He’s not even that big."

With mock surprise Jev dramatically put his hands on his hips, “And you’d know this how exactly?”

"Fuck off Jev," Flushing furiously Harry shook her head.

"Seriously. Take it. Use it. Buy what you need."

Pushing the card into her hand Jev looked right and left in the corridor before leaving Harry speechless by giving her a soft kiss on the lips before he walked away.

Without turning Jev smiled wickedly and couldn’t resist shouting back to her, “Make sure it’s sexy!”

"Oh mon dieu."

Standing in the lobby of the hotel Jev had to look twice as Harry came out of the lift.

"Fucking hell Harry! You look amazing!"

Watching his date blush lightly under the delicate make up she was making Jev could only laugh at Dan’s outburst; glad of the moment it gave him to pull his head together. He knew more than most that Harry didn’t always look her best in her race suit, although he was quite partial to it, but he wasn’t quite expecting what he was seeing.

Harry’s choice of dress was classically elegant; a navy satin column dress that had a top layer of chiffon which made it move nicely when she walked. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her bust without showing it off and the gathered top enhanced without being overly clingy or tight. With her hair pulled back and simple dangling silver earrings that occasionally caught the light her outfit wasn’t overtly designer like some and it didn’t cling to every curve; or push, pull or flaunt every part of her body. She looked classy and elegant; unlike many of the women in the room who’d fallen victim to hair curlers, overzealous makeup artists and the lure of a designer label - Harry actually still looked like Harry.

Offering Harry his arm Jev smiled softly, “You look great.”

"Thanks," With a burst of confidence thanks to the burning vodka she’d downed in her room to give her the guts to leave it Harry smiled, "You don’t scrub up too bad either."

 

Sat at his table of six Jev was grateful he’d brought Harry with him. Usually you got landed with one annoying sponsor and one who made the night alright, but this time he’d got the worst combination - two competitive sponsors. Each was trying to convince the other, and Jev, that he knew more about the car and F1 than anyone else in the world. They were accompanied by their girlfriends and Jev just wanted to laugh at the stereotype; two rude, arrogant, aging, balding, businessmen who each had, somehow, managed to bring young, beautiful models as their plus one. One was at least trying to join conversation every now and again, looking annoyed when she was shushed by her partner. The other wasn’t doing anything; well there was the moment when her foot seemed to be accidentally straying up Jev’s leg which made him choke on his lobster ravioli starter.

"It is obvious that the engine casing is too tight.”

The group had finished the exquisite lamb main course and were mostly finished the bizarre, but tasty fruit soup dessert when number one bore decided to start up again.

Putting down her spoon Harry shrugged, “Not necessarily.”

Hooting with laughter number one bore tapped his hand on the table, “Oh sweetheart. Points for trying, but this isn’t a conversation for you girlies. It is very clear to us what know that that is the problem.”

"Really?" Harry smiled sweetly and put her napkin down, "I thought it was more likely that the new reliance on hybrid energy, with its duel recovery mode from braking and the exhaust gases, which was, after all, untested in the actual car until Jerez would be the issue. Certainly the electrical fault on the Torro Rosso and the overheating on the Red Bull would indicate two separate issues given that the faults developed and presented in different ways. Don’t you think it is more to do with the over reliance on the simulator which can’t predict the temperature fluctuations nearly as accurately as actually running the car?"

"Ah well," As the guest blustered Harry stood up.

"Excuse me, I really must powder my nose."

"I wondered where you were hiding."

Harry jumped when the two hands clamped on her hips and the words, and hot breath, danced across her ear. She’d hidden herself at the corner of the bar with a drink after leaving the bathroom; trying to give herself time to forget all the spiky and rude things she wanted to say to the sponsor. Turning to face him, and finding him so close their chests were touching, she smiled, “Sorry for abandoning you. I didn’t trust myself not to say any more.”

"You were so fucking sexy you know."

Rolling her eyes Harry laughed, “Why? Because I’ve got a flimsy dress and make up on?”

"No," With a deadly serious look on his face Jev shook his head slightly, "No, despite that. At the table…. what you said…. that was sexier than any dress and make up."

Blushing furiously Harry looked down and shifted awkwardly, “Shut up Jev.”

"Dance with me?" Holding out his hand Jev was smiling, his eyes locked on Harry’s; their eyes almost level thanks to the four inch heels she was sporting, "Please?"

"Oh I dunno Jev, I…."

"When else am I going to get the chance to dance with you in a room full of people?"

With the fingers of one hand interlocked and his arm around her back Jev sighed and tried not to press into the soft touch of Harry’s fingers on the back of his neck. There was nothing particularly special or spectacular about their dance, a waltz of sorts to the soft music the expensive band were playing beautifully, but Jev felt like he was losing himself in it.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when Harry stepped out of the lift. He knew she hadn’t spent a fortune because he’d been continually refreshing his credit card account. A nice, but not stupidly expensive dress; probably from the sale rail, and nice shoes. She hadn’t gone to town and she’d used her own bag and earrings. As far as he knew she’d done her own hair and makeup; she certainly hadn’t billed him for it. It was probably sad that he was surprised by that and it certainly said more about his previous taste in women, but Harry kept making him think.

"Fancy a swap?"

Reluctant to give up his hold on Harry Jev could see the desperation in Dan’s eyes. Smiling politely he nodded and took the hand of the sponsors wife Dan had been trying to escape for the past twenty minutes. Trying not to breathe too often in a bid not to be suffocated by her industrial strength floral perfume Jev smiled at the sound of Harry’s laughter from behind him, glad that she was enjoying herself.

 

Standing at the bar, wishing the lingering floral stink would disappear, Jev’s eyes narrowed as he watched Harry. Standing at one of the cocktail tables she was deep in conversation with Simon. As she tipped her head back in laughter Jev was surprised to find himself thinking bitterly that he was probably regaling her with another tale about his year working with Kimi; it seemed to be his default conversation since his return. Jev smiled as he watched Harry’s slim hands move as she spoke; she often told a story with her hands as much as her voice and his eyes darkened as Simon repeatedly touched her as he replied. Strolling over he smiled as he held out his hand, “Simon.”

"Oh hey Jev," Shaking the driver’s hand the engineer smiled broadly.

Nudging Harry with his elbow Jev smiled, “You abandoned me.”

"No I didn’t," Harry laughed, "You passed me off to Dan to save him from stinky lady, which btw you still whiff of."

Laughing softly Jev’s eyes were on Simon as he spoke, “Well sometimes as a formula one driver you have to entertain the sponsors, and their stinky wives. One of the few down sides.”

Feeling uncomfortable under Jev’s dark, constant glare Simon smiled, “Well I best go mingle before Christian shoots me. Catch you later Harry. Jev.”

"That was weird," Harry looked confused as Simon walked away, "He was really chatty before you came over."

"He can be like that sometimes. He always wanted to be a driver."

"Simon? Really?"

"Another dance? I won’t give you away this time, I promise?"

Sliding his arm around Harry’s waist as they walked to the dancefloor Jev was sure to glance in Simon’s direction. Just to be sure.

Lost in the music Jev pulled Harry tighter to him, relishing in the feel of her against him until she stepped back slightly, “Jev…”

Looking at her, her eyes slightly worried and darting around the room, he smiled softly, “Let’s get out of here.”

Standing in the lift Harry was half expecting Jev to throw her against the wall, or to pin her against the door like he had in their previous bruising encounters, but he didn’t. Instead he lightly tangled their fingers together and rested his chin on her shoulder; the heat of his breath washing across her neck.

Inside her room he removed his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair as she chucked her back aside and removed her earrings. Harry smiled and leaned back as his warm body appeared behind her and his two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Pressing his full, soft lips against her shoulder Jev’s breath was ticklish, and teasing, but Harry loved it all the same; sinking back onto him further.

Jev’s track along her shoulder and neck was different, his mouth was soft, lazy almost as he mouthed slowly up her neck. Latching onto her pulse point softly his tongue strummed against her, as if trying to slow the beating down as the soft tingling in on her skin increased.

"I’m sorry I made you get all dressed up tonight," Kissing the words into her skin one of Jev’s hand’s trailed up the front of her dress; cupping and stroking her breast through the layers of material.

"You didn’t make me come with you," Harry’s voice was breathy and low. The change in pace from the frantic, grabby pace they normally moved at had heightened her senses and she could do virtually nothing except mould herself to Jev.

"No," Kissing along her jaw, gently turning her head towards him as he moved towards her mouth, "I’m not sorry I made you come with me. Just that I put pressure on you to dress up."

Catching her mouth softly with his Jev moaned softly as Harry’s tongue flicked into his mouth. As one hand found the zip of her dress the other trailed up until it was cupping her face, turning them both until her arms were around his neck; her fingers in his hair, and he was lost in the scent of the pine body wash and the feeling of her gentle, inquisitive tongue in his mouth and the curve of her body under his hands.

"Fuck… Harry…"

As his hands slipped the straps of her dress down her arms and it floated to the floor Jev almost gasped at the sight. Whilst the simple dress had gently draped her body the underwear she’d chosen blew his mind. The sheer navy bra held and accentuated her breasts, but hid nothing of her hard nipples and the lace trimmed knickers seemed like gift wrap. On her feet were strappy sandals, bright red in colour and adding a cheeky, flirtatious ending to her outfit.

Falling onto the bed together Jev’s mouth never left Harry’s as his nimble fingers made light work of her underwear and his own clothes. His hands never stopped; his fingers toyed with her nipples until her back arched, they trailed up her side making her shiver and they danced across her belly getting close to where she wanted him, but teased by dancing back up. Pushing against him Harry moaned softly as the tip of his cock brushed her clit. Clinging to each other; the heels of Harry’s sandals pressing into Jev’s back, they rocked together; so close to what they wanted and strangely soft and intimate as their tongues brushed and toyed gently.

As Harry’s hand pressed between them, intending to direct Jev where she wanted him, he pressed the small foil packed into her hand. Between them opening it, still their mouths moving together; each stealing breath from the other as their tongues slipped and slid against each other.

As soon as Harry rolled the condom down his length she guided him into her. Both of them groaning and arching as he stretched and filled her softly. Burying his face in her neck Jev sucked softly as he began to rock into her. Leaning on his elbows, his hands resting in her hair Jev felt like his body was on fire as Harry’s hands pulled him tighter and tighter. With her arms wrapped around him her small hands rested on her back as their sweat slick bodies rubbed as they writhed. Harry’s heels scratched as she arched and moaned and her hot, panting breath scorched his neck as she tried to keep herself on an even keel as he pushed her towards the edge.

 

The room was quiet, the only sound the soft snuffle Harry made as she slept. On her side she was facing him, his arm under her head like a pillow, and she was draped over him like a blanket; one hand pressed against his chest, the other arm draped over his body and one of her legs between his. Watching her sleep Jev smiled softly and wondered why the hell he hadn’t left yet, and what it meant that he didn’t want to leave. Kissing her forehead softly he tucked her under his chin and rested his hand on her hip and decided he’d work it all out in the morning.


End file.
